Cliffhanger
The Cliffhanger, is the Third obstacle in Stage 3, it has gone threw many different versions. Tournament 1 though, it wasn't attempted, as the Stage ended at the second obstacle. It was shown to be easy though, as when it was attempted six times in Tournament 2, everybody beat it. In the next tournament, the ledges would be slightly modified, but despite this, only one competitor failed it and this version was removed after WOOWOOGIRL1's, 95mike's, KyleNinja3970's, and RealityPalez's kanzenseihas. Incline Cliffhanger (Tournament 4) The Incline Cliffhanger was added after tournament 3, and appeared in only tournament 4. The obstacle was meant as a more brutal version of the Cliffhanger, with 2 slanted ledges, and a large jump to the last ledge. In its debut and only appearance, only DeadlyPenguinVenom68 failed, and NINJAWARRIORSASUKE was the only competitor to clear it and later went on to achieve kanzenseiha. Shrivaling Incline Cliffhanger (Tournament 5-7) After NINJAWARRIORSASUKE's kanzenseiha, the Cliffhanger was modified again into the Shrivaling Incline Cliffhanger. There was a transition to a small ledge and the ledges would get thinner and thinner as the competitor progressed. It was the largest cliffhanger up to that point. In its debut, due to the pure difficulty of the Spider Walk, no one attempted this obstacle in its debut. In tournament 6, only 2 competitors could get to this obstacle: ninjawarriorg4 and RealityPalez. However, neither of them could complete it. In tournament 7, due to the second stage as a whole getting nerfed, more competitors could get to this obstacle, and for the first time, it was completed. Only Master89G and AGuyPlayingMinecraft failed that tournament. After cjew10 and RealityPalez's kanzenseihas, this version was removed. Ludicrous Cliffhanger (Tournament 8-11) After cjew10 and RealityPalez's kanzenseihas, the Shrivaling Incline Cliffhanger was replaced with the Ludicrous Cliffhanger. This version is much smaller than the last one. It's similar in appearance to the Shin Cliffhanger, but the jump to the third ledge involves a 180 degree turn. For the first 2 tournaments, this obstacle remained unattempted due to the difficulty of the Elevating Steeples. In tournament 10 however, it was finally attempted by Firippu and RealityPalez. However, both failed to complete it. In the next tournament, only 1 competitor, BunpeiShiratori, was able to clear it and went on to achieve kanzenseiha and due to his kanzenseiha, this obstacle was removed. Mega Incline Cliffhanger (Tournament 12-Present) After tournament 11, a new Cliffhanger version was made called The Mega Incline Cliffhanger. The Mega Incline Cliffhanger is even bigger than the Shriveling Incline Cliffhanger. There are extended sections where competitors must do 90 degree jumps, and the ledges thin more as you go on similarly to the Shriveling Incline Cliffhanger. In its first tournament, it was proven to be easy, as the one competitor to make it, Firippu, managed to complete it. In the next 2 tournaments, everyone could complete the Mega Incline Cliffhanger. Mega Incline Crazy Cliffhanger In Tournament 15, the end of the obstacle was changed to include an extra ledge and a Crazy Cliffhanger Jump. The name was also changed to show the new addition. In the first tournament of this addition, only AussieBro could make it to the Mega Incline Crazy Cliffhanger and he became the first competitor to fail it, though he failed in between the transfer between the downward slanted ledge to the straight ledge. Category:Obstacles